


Slice of Life: Sublimation

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Series: Life [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Biting, Cannibalism, Feral Behavior, Horror, M/M, Romance, Slash, Undead, Workplace Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was just easier to distract himself by focusing on other things... And <i>Kevin</i> was always there.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Life: Sublimation

Javier would never be entirely comfortable with how close his need for violence fell to his need for sex, but it wasn't until one of those needs started being met that he learned how easily he could use it to satisfy the other.

To be honest, for a while he didn't even realize he was doing it. But while it made perfect sense to drag Kevin off after a successful bust to neck in the shadows like horny teenagers, it was stranger to want to do that while he was looking over a fresh crime scene. Murder didn't turn him on— _that_ would have been disturbing and messed up even for him. Sometimes, though, seeing human beings reduced to so much meat and spilled blood was difficult for him to handle, and it was just easier to distract himself by focusing on other things...

And _Kevin_ was always there.

It was during an interrogation that he finally caught on to the pattern that was beginning to develop. Because it had been a bad day, the kind that should be capitalized and underlined. One of those days that were totally off-kilter and his control was so thin he almost hadn't wanted to leave the apartment. But when their dirtbag started mouthing off, what Javier found himself fighting wasn't the instinct to tear into the man's throat until his teeth found cartilage, but the urge to shove Kevin against the table, yank his shirt up and taste the healing outline of the two day old mark bitten into the flesh beneath his partner's ribs.

A low noise had escaped his throat, and whatever showed on his face left both the perp and his partner staring at him, though Kevin's gaze was completely absent the other man's sudden fear. Javier decided to let that stew for a bit, excusing himself for a brief moment. He knew as soon as he slipped out the door that Kevin would follow.

There were benefits to familiarity with the movements of one's prey.

A comical, fleeting shock sparked in Kevin's eyes as Javier engaged the lock on the restroom door and turned, devouring the question forming on his lips with a brutal kiss.

"Look, Kev," Javier said, voice rough as he forced his partner's back flush against tile that couldn't have been much cooler than he was. "When we get home we'll talk about this, but for right now..."

Right now, there were too many other things he wanted to do with his mouth.

And if he spent the rest of the day feeling a little guilty about the ambush, he had to admit it had taken the edge off of his other desires, made it that much easier to focus. Still, it wasn't a tactic he could imagine himself exploiting often...

No matter how little Kevin seemed to mind.


End file.
